O despertar de um Latido?
by lalazinhah
Summary: Draco era casado com Gina e tinha três adoráveis filhos, a vida perfeita fora abalada por um mutante de quatro patas, com rabo e peludo! Afinal ele nunca despertará de seus sonhos 'encantados' por um latido e lambidas nada convencionais!
1. Introdução

**Ao Despertar de um.. latido?**

**  
Introdução**

Eu sempre achei que fora um homem de sorte, afinal no passado as garotas babavam pela minha perfeição e hoje as mulheres ainda suspiram interessadas. Então porque estou aqui deitado casado com três filhos pensando na minha vida?

Desde que sai de Hogwarts virei um espião da Ordem da Fenix, não me agradava nada a idéia de me submeter a um bruxo que queria conquistar o mundo. Isso me dava ânsia, aquele paspalho de Lord matou meu pai na minha frente e depois mamãe ficou realmente doente. E morreu logo em seguida. Então pra que seguir uma pessoa se meus pais estavam a sete palmos da terra?

O esperado aconteceu obviamente Potter e seus escudeiros venceram e colocaram um pouco de paz no mundo bruxo. Minha fortuna confiscada comecei a expandir as empresas trouxas e bruxas do meu pai resultado em menos de 2 anos era considerado o homem mais rico de Londres e além de ser considerado o homem mais sexy da revista People.

A minha maré de sorte acabou quando eu a conheci. Sim. Ainda me lembro bem estava eu e meu amigo Blaise conversando num baile do ministério uma comemoração as Eras de Paz. Então eu a vi e desde aquele momento sabia que realmente ela me pertencia.

E parecia que todos os homens do salão pensaram a mesma coisa porque ao descer as escadas parecia flutuar naquele vestido dourado e seus cabelos ruivos presos elegantemente num coque, as bochechas coradas e um sorriso timido e alegre. Os olhos maquiados levemente fazendo seus olhos castanhos claros destacarem-se.

Realmente reparei cada detalhe daquela Weasley. Eu estava a observar a caçula daquela familia de coelhos da maior cara de pau e estava simplesmente parvo alheio a festa por Ginevra Molly Weasley. O tolo do Potter fazia sala ao lado de coelhos junior's e eu não pude chegar para mostrar o que eu tinha a oferecer a ela.

Após 1 ano estavamos nos casando. E eu digo de passagem um casamento Malfoy fora tradicional e elegante como merece. E lá estava minha esposa ao meu lado dizendo sim e eu beijando seus lábios de cereja. Aos 20 anos eu era casado e quase pai. Ginevra tinha engravidado na Lua de mel!

E não tardou que depois de 9 meses nascera a primeira herdeira dos Malfoy, Helena Narcissa Malfoy. Ela realmente puxara todos os meus traços, loira, olhos azuis e magra, uma verdadeira dama.

A mansão Malfoy nunca fora a mais alegre, minha casa. Meu Lar de tantos tempos fora passada de geração a geração. Grande, espaçosa e extremamente quente, minha esposa a decorou só como queria a deixando agradável e bastante familarizada. Os elfos andavam de um canto para outro tentando ajuda-la, os jardins bem cuidados nosso jardim tinha ganho o concurso do _O jardim mais bem cuidado de Londres_. Sempre merecemos as capas das revistas, afinal somos Malfoy's.

Depois de 3 anos Ginevra dará a luz para nosso segundo filho. Simon Aurelius, esse puxara os traços de minha esposa, ruivo com os olhos castanhos meu segundo herdeiro. Meu filho. E agora minha ultima princesa minha pequena Katharine Meggy Malfoy. Ela logicamente puxara minha beleza.

Agora aqui estou eu aos 35 anos! Eu ainda penso que seria bom se Helena tivesse a idade de Kath. Ela me traz mais problemas do que qualquer outra adolescente.

D/G

recadinhos: Eu estou procurando ainda o capítulo do OC! Enquanto isso, eu posto minhas comédias.  
Especialmente para Sabrina Canova, ela é uma guria especial e super empolgadinha :D


	2. Chapter 1

Draco Lucius Malfoy era um homem muito bonito, ele tinha seus 35 anos e preservava uma beleza anormal, loiro, alto, charmoso, os olhos azuis acizentados. Ombros largos e um abdomem definido, os cabelos agora grandes presos num rabo de cavalo. Draco encarou o quarto. Branco, as cortinas brancas os tapetes brancos e os lençois brancos. Tudo era branco naquele quarto. Desde as pinturas a porta do banheiro. Ele olhou para o lado e viu a esposa.

Ginevra continuava linda, sempre fora linda aos seus olhos, mais realmente a mulher permanecia uma jovem. Ruiva com os cabelos longos e encaracolados nas pontas, um corpo de dar inveja as mulheres de 34 anos. As curvas de uma adolescente de 18 anos.

- Querido pare de me olhar sim! - disse Gina calmamente virando o rosto para o travesseiro - Odeio ser observada.

- Ginevra já lhe disse que estás linda ? - Draco beijou as costas da mulher.

Gina se virou para o marido e o beijou suavemente. Como faziam todas as manhãs, acordavam mais cedo e ficavam namorando até alguns de seus filhos abrirem a porta. Sempre fora assim desde quando Helena completara 1 ano.

- AURELIUSSSSSSSS DEVOLVE MEU DIÁRIO!!!! - Draco encarou Gina, cansado e mais um dia começava na mansão Malfoy. Draco trabalhava fora enquanto Gina ficava em casa coordenando as tarefas caseiras. Mais tarde ela dava aulas particulares de piano, contra a vontade do marido. Gina beijou ternamente o marido e colocou o rob prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo mal feito e abriu a porta do quarto, pegando o diário das mãos do filho.

- Simon querido, já conversamos sobre os pertences da sua irmã. - disse Gina amavelmente com o diario nas mãos.

- Bom dia mamãe. - Simon a abraçou fortemente para logo colocar a cabeça no quarto do pai - Bom dia papai! E se colocou novamente descendo as escadas correndo. - Eu estou apaixonada pelo grifinório mais bonito da face da terra! - Cantava o irmão rindo da cara da irmã.

- Mamãe isso não é justo! - a loira apareceu rubra de raiva com seu pijama rosa. - Porque a senhora teve que ter essa peste!! Eu e a Kath seriamos bem mais felizes sem ele.

- Helena ele é seu irmão! Por favor não deixe suas coisas espalhadas pela casa. Já conversamos sobre os materiais de extrema importância devem ser guardados secretamente.. - disse a ruiva devolvendo o diário dela.

- Mas estava no meu quarto! Eu preciso de privacidade. - Ela bateu o pé.

- Helena não é pelo seu irmão que eu falo! Seu pai esta muito curioso ultimamente. - Gina aporntou para o marido que lia seu jornal calmamente e sorriu ao ver que a esposa o observava.

- Bom dia minha princesa! - ele sorriu falsamente e Helena bateu o pé que nem uma criança mimada.

- Eu quero morrer! - ela saiu abraçada ao seu diário e bateu a porta do quarto violentamente. Gina fechou as portas do quarto indo finalmente ao toalete. Depois de um longo banho a mulher trocou suas vestes por um vestido de alcinhas florido azul e amarelo bem delicado e solto. Prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cabelo perfeito e passou o perfume.

- Quer que eu mande os elfos trazerem seu café querido?

- Não! Já irei descer. - Gina o beijou amavelmente e logo abriu as cortinas deixando o sol entrar no quarto. Ela saiu fechando a porta delicadamente. Fora caminhando até o quarto da caçula. Rosa, cheio de brinquedos espalhados. Bonecas de todos os tamanhos e tipos. A loirinha dormia toda encolhidinha como se as gritarias de sua irmã fossem vento.

- Vamos minha pequena acorde! - Gina sussurrou ao mexer nos cabelos dela. - Vamos?

- Mamãe podemos ter um cachorro? - perguntou ela abrindo os olhos de uma vez.

- Minha pequena já conversamos sobre isso, seu pai tem horror a cachorros! Porque não um gato?

- Gatos são chatos! - Simon entrou no quarto da irmã e se sentou ao lado da mãe - Eles são folgados e peludos! E os cachorros são leais e podem proteger a casa mãe!

- Detesto concordar com o pentelho! Mas seria muito legal ter um cachorro, mãe.

- Meus queridos vocês sabem a teoria de cachorros nessa casa..

- Eles são fofinho.. - começou Simon entediado.

- No começo porque depois.. - disse Helena fazendo gestos com a mão.

- eles virão monstros incontroláveis..

- Isso porque temos elfos.. Imaginem se não tivessemos.

- Bom eu e Draco ainda não teriamos filhos no caso. - Riu Gina. - Vamos levantar! Vou tentar conversar com o seu pai. - Simon vai arrumar seu quarto!

- Acabamos de falar dos elfos.

- Simon!!! - Gina ralhou nervosamente. - Já guardou seu diário Helena? Vamos pequena.

Depois de 20 minutos, Gina já organizava o café da manhã e as crianças que colocavam na mesa para um café da manhã tranquilo. Tranquilo entre aspas, porque naquela casa nada era tranquilo. Draco desceu as escadas já com seu terno todo arrumadinho e por último Gina sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Querido, sabes que Simon esse ano vai ingressar para um novo estágio de sua vida, Hogwarts aprimora muitas responsabilidades...

- Eu já lhe dei dinheiro para o material dele, não? Não foi o suficiente?

- Se não fosse eu teria o maior prazer de pagar o material dele com o que ganho, Draco. E não comece a falar sobre a micharia porque eu posso muito bem voltar a trabalhar e quem sabe abrir uma escola de música e passar dias fora.

- Eu não disse nada, Ginevra. - Draco lia o jornal desinteressado. - Mas continue o seu discurso.

- Kath ficara sem brincar já os seus irmãos vão para Hogwarts e eu não quero ver a nossa filha deprimida pelos cantos, você concorda que a tristeza é ruim, não é?

- Eu acho que nossa pequena é corajosa e aguenta sozinha.

- Lógico que aguenta a coragem vem da minha parte. Já que eu sou a grifinória corajosa e você o mesquinho.

- Isso faz mesmo parte do seu discurso.

- Não! - Gina já olhava o marido com fúria.

- Eu acho que mereço um cachorro! - disse Kath por fim. - Eu não tenho namorado! E ainda não fico lendo o diário da Helena e nem pegando as penas do papai. Eu sou a menina mais comportada dessa casa e acho realmente que mereço um cachorro.

Draco olhou atentamente a filha e sorriu ironicamente e proferiu um não sem emoção.

- Malfoy!!!! - a ruiva se levantou da mesa e já arrancara o jornal das mãos do marido. O loiro a fitou inicialmente bravo.

- sra Malfoy? - disse ele ironico.

- O que tem de mal um cachorro!

- Porque não um gato!

- Cachorros são leais ao ser humano. E são mais alegres do que um gato idiota que vai ficar comendo ração o dia todo. E dormindo! Ele não vai divertir nada. Ficara na mesma.

- Kath pode passar o dia na casa da sua mãe. Ela pode brincar com os seus sobrinhos.

- Eu tambem quero um cachorro! - disse Simon - A gente pode dividir o tempo para cuidar dele. Não é Helena?

- Logico que podemos! Vamos pai! Dá uma chance.

- Me digam quem cuidou do peixe de vocês?

- O senhor?

- Draco não tente compara um peixe com um cachorro!

- Ginevra, no começo eles relmente são fofinhos.. Mas depois se tornam monstros horriveis que destroem a casa e a familia. Você já esta brigando comigo pelo cachorro.. E isso é porque ele ainda não existe. Predomina o meu não.

A semana passou tensa para os Malfoy's. Draco até tinha se levantado mais cedo num sábado para pegar o jornal do poleiro das corujas. Ele saiu pegou o jornal e respirou o ar daquele sábado. Logo que entrou no quarto fora abraçado de uma maneira muito forte pela esposa. Ele sorriu contente.

- Oh Draco! Eu não sabia que uma semana sem sexo fazia isso em você! - Draco a encarou pertubado! - Agora você merece milhares e milhares de vezes, se quiser podemos começar agora! - Ele olhou a esposa sorrindo e jogou o jornal no chão!

- Bom já que você disse!

- Ele é tão fofinho Draco! Onde o comprou?

- Quem é fofinho? - perguntou Draco acariciando o cabelo da esposa. Gina o olhou interrogativa.

- Como assim quem é fofinho Draco?

- Ginevra eu não estou entendendo. - Gina logo apagou o sorriso e levou o marido até o quarto de Kath. Seus olhos se esbugalharam ao verem o animal. Quatro patas, peludo marron com branco um focinho pequeno e um grande rabo. Aquilo era fofinho.. Mas no futuro seria um são bernardo monstro em sua mansão!  
- Pai você é o maior pai do mundo! - riu Kath o abraçando. a perna fortemente. Helena também o abraçou dizendo que a escolha dele era perfeito! E Simon apenas bateu na barriga dele dizendo um mandou bem!

Au.

- Au? - disse Draco aflito encarando aquele animal grotesco a sua frente. Ele puxou Gina para o quarto novamente e trancou a porta. - O QUE ERA AQUILO!

- Querido, se você comprou o presente para as crianças ao menos deveria saber que aquilo era um cachorro! E por mal que me pergunte porque você não escolheu aqueles pequeninos.. Sabe pelo que eu me lembre esse vai crescer demais.. Afinal é um São Bernardo.. Tem têndencia a ficarem enormes!

- EU NÃO COMPREI AQUILO!

- Bom Draco, eu que não fui também. E você saiu agora a pouco e tá na cara que queria fazer uma surpresa para nós!

- Ginevra entenda.. EU NÃO COMPREI CACHORRO NENHUM!

- Bom se não comprou agora não adianta mais fazer nada.. O caso é que se você ameaçar tirar ele de Kath as coisas ficaram feias..

- Logico que não.. Vai ver alguém perdeu o cachorro!!!!!!!!

- Ótimo e como o senhor Malfoy todo irresistível pretende contar a sua filha menor que não pode ficar com o cachorro já que ela pensa que fora você quem deu para ela??

- Hum.. Você pode..

- Não me meta nas suas enrrascadas Malfoy! - Gina sentou na cama de casal e ficou encarando o marido.

- Ótimo! - Draco saiu depressa e Gina o seguiu. - Crianças!! Esse cachorro é perdido temos que devolve-los ao dono certo.

- E como o senhor vai encontrar o dono certo? - perguntou Simon.

- Pela coleira!!!

- Mas ele não tem coleira papai! - disse Helena. - Isso quer dizer que ele não tem dono!

- Porque o senhor comprou ele da loja..

- Na verdade eu não comprei!

- Ele veio.. Porque eu fiz uma promessa a papai do Céu! - sorriu Kath - Prometi que se papai me desse essa chance de ter um cachorrinho eu não ia contar a ninguém o que ele e mamãe fizeram na cozinha no Natal para o tio Rony!

Gina sorriu envergonhada e abraçou Draco por trás. O loiro pareceu dar para trás um pouco na decisão..

- Vocês vão ter que cuidar desse saco de pulga e não quero ver ele no meu quarto por nenhum motivo! E se ele estragar o jardim ou acabar com alguns dos meus sapatos, eu mesmo vou levar esse cachorro para a carrocinha! Vocês entenderam bem?  
- Sim senhor! - disseram seus filhos e mais Gina no ouvido dele. - Vamos crianças se arrumando para tomar café! Simon, Helen já arrumaram suas coisas, faltam 2 dias queridos não quero nada de atrassos..

- Irei arrumar agora mamãe! - sorriu Simon.

- Aproveite para arrumar seu quarto! - Gina beijou o topo da cabeça do filho! E um beijo na bochecha da filha. Enquanto a pequena Kath vestia o cachorro com vestidos das bonecas.

Ela e Draco se retiram do quarto da caçula e logo se encontravam no próprio quarto aos beijos. Gina puxou o marido para um longo e divertido banho no qual o loiro soltou seu sorriso malicioso. Assim que desceram as escadas para o café da manhã. Gina se sentou ao lado do marido e comentou:

- Ele precisa de um nome!

- Podiamos decidir o nome depois da refeição! - sorriu Kath. - O que acha papai?

- Eu preciso decidir algo?

- Uhum!!! - Kath sorriu - Papai é muito importante também!

Draco ficou todo cheio de si, enquanto Helena e a mãe davam risadinhas discretas. Assim que o café acabou eles se encaminharam para os jardins e se sentaram no banco, enquanto as crianças estavam sentadas na grama se divertindo com o cachorro.. Todos escreveram os nome num papel e deram para Gina ler em voz alta.

- Juvelino??

- Ahhh não!!!!!!!!!!! - riu Simon protestando.

- Jhon Lennon??

- É um nome bonito! - disse Helen - Ele fora cantor Inglês e ainda era totalmente liberal..

- Eu não gostei.. - disse Kath.

- Simon foi você que colocou esse nome ? - Gina mostrou para Draco e esse fez uma careta absurda. - Querido eu acho que seu pai não vai querer ficar chamando essa parte do corpo pela casa..

- Mas a senhora disse que podia.. e é um nome em latim.. Ninguem vai perceber..

- Creio que vão sim Simon! - disse Gina. - Que tal Leopoldo!

- É o nome do seu tio avô! - riu Draco.

- O tio Leopoldo era bem legal!

- Eu acho que ele tem que escolher o nome dele! - disse Kath por fim! Draco fez uma cara cínica do tipo _"Como um cachorro vai escolher o proprio nome.."_ - Kath deitou na grama e abriu as pernas e os braços ficando que nem uma estrela, o cachorro latiu e latiu.. Enfim Draco e Gina se levantaram e olharam para a filha.. Draco gaguejou mas disse:

- O Homem Vitruviano.. - Da Vinci... - tremeu Gina constando que o cachorro pulava alegremente e latia.

x: Alguém lembra que filme é esse?  
Quem adivinhar ganha dedicação no próximo capítulo!   
xD


	3. Chapter 2

Em dois dias, Helena e Simon já estavam de partida para Hogwarts, e bem naquela manhã Draco tinha uma reunião muito importante e fora mais cedo para o escritório despedindo-se dos filhos e da esposa. Da Vince agora tinha um lugar perto das estufas cercado. Assim que Helena acordou ela fora ver o animal que naqueles dias dormia na casa de boneca da irmã menor, Simon acordou e fora acordar a mãe. Ele e Gina ficaram na cama por mais alguns minutos com Gina acariciando os cabelos do filho.

Logo após uns 10 minutos a ruiva levantou-se e tocou o filho para o banho e fez o mesmo com a filha mais velha. A pequena Kath fora acordada junto pelo cachorro e assim a familia Malfoy estava preparando-se para o dia da partida. Enquanto se arrumavam, os elfos levaram a bagagens para o andar de baixo. Helena estava com uma bolsa e um vestido florido, Gina penteou os cabelos dela passando um pouco de maquiagem na filha. Simon estava com roupas mais folgadas. E já Kath estava com seu vestidinho rosa com seus cabelos preso num laço da mesma cor. Gina colocou uma roupa sociável. Sua calça capri preta e uma bata azul, com saltos elegantes e com seu cabelo amarrado num belo rabo de cavalo.

- Pegou todos seus livros, querido? - perguntou Gina revistando o malão de Simon esse sempre esquecia algo. - Accio livro de transfiguração. Helena querida?

- Tudo certinho mamãe, eu conferi ontem!

- Otimo. Pink, Tomb! Leve por favor a bagagens para o carro. Obrigada. - Gina voltou para a sala de jantar - Se alimentem bem! Simon eu deixei dinheiro com Helena. Então se sentir fome a sua irmã dara a você.

- Por quê não posso ficar com a minha parte?

- Simon querido você esta indo para o primeiro ano! - sorriu Gina. - Sua irmã está no quarto ano já!! Helena falando nisso minha querida, eu li que terá uma festa nos dias dos namorados quero que volte no Natal para comprarmos seu vestido! E meu querido em qualquer casa que você ficara, tanto Sonserina ou Grifinória nos vamos ama-lo do mesmo jeito, tá?

- Ok mamãe. - ele sorriu um pouco e logo levantou-se.

- Mamãe, Da Vince pode ir com a gente?

- Claro minha pequena! Só coloque uma coleira nele! Vamos então?

Gina pegou a bolsa e o casaco, e a chaves do carro. Assim eles saíram de casa e os elfos esperaram as ordens que fossem passadas. A ruiva mandou arrumar os quartos, limpar o jardim, regar as flores e estufas e dar uma limpada básica na casa. As compras no mercado com a lista que Mob tinha a lista e logo depois das tarefas realizadas eles poderiam descançar. No carro, Simon e Kath brincavam com Da Vince no banco de trás! Enquanto Gina ia conversando com a filha sobre maquiagem ou roupa qualquer coisinha fútil!

Eles chegaram na estação e caminharam calmamente para a plataforma. Kath ia a frente com Da vince e Helena e Gina ia atrás apoiando o filho. Eles atravessaram as barreiras e guardaram as malas. Helena cumprimentou os primos e ficou rindo com os gêmeos (filhos de Rony e Hermione), mesmo Helena sendo uma Sonserina ela amava sua família mais do que tudo e não suportava quando as pessoas falavam sobre a pobreza Weasley que atualmente não tinha nada de pobres.

Simon juntou-se os filhos de Carlinhos e Fleur os mais novos, E juntos falavam sobre a seleção das casas. Emily era da idade de Helena essa era uma loira da Grifinória melhor amiga de Helena.

- E você Kath, ansiosa para ir a Hogwarts!

- não!!! - disse ela. - Eu quero ficar em casa para sempre! Com mamãe, papai, os elfos e Da Vince!!!!! - ela disse sentada no chão fazendo carinho no cachorro. Gina riu lembrando de Helena falara a mesma coisa e atualmente a garota ficara reclamando quando tinha que voltar no feriado!

- Eu me lembro desse discurso de uma certa senhorita!! - riu Rony olhando a sobrinha!

- Emily me dizia a mesma coisa, hoje fica reclamando que não tem liberdade pra nada! - riu Fleur.

- E nem privacidade! - riu Carlinhos.

- Cadê o Malfoy Gi? - perguntou Mione.

- Reunião com os acionistas! - disse a Ruiva - Ainda bem não é..

- Que isso Gi!!!!!!! Já desistindo do Malfoy assim?

- Mamãe quer dizer que assim papai não precisa ver os olhares que Helena e Derick trocam!!!!!! - riu Kath rindo e apontando os dois na mesma roda encarando-se extremamente apaixonados.

- Agora eu quero só ver! - riu Rony - Antes eram Weasley x Malfoy.. Vamos ver como o Malfoy vai se sentir ao ver a princesinha dele com o filho do Harry! - Todos gargalharam lembrando das cenas de antipatia de Rony.

- Já não basta ver a cara do Malfoy com ciúmes da esposa.. Ainda quer ver o Malfoy raivoso com a filha, Rony? - riu Angelina chegando com Fred.

- Eu ainda não sei onde o Draco vê que o Harry dá em cima de mim!

- Bom se a senhorita não vê.. Eu vejo.. - respondeu Fred.

- Como.. O homem é casado..

- Casado com aquele lixo de pessoa.. Oras Gina o Harry só casou com ela por causa da gravidez.. Na verdade ele é apaixonado por você e você nem percebeu!

- Vocês estão loucos..

- Afinal Pavarti é um saco! - comentou Fleur.

Todos riram e logo se despediram dos filhos eram 10 horas. Assim que Helena ouviu os vários avisos da mãe e as recomendações sobre o irmão. O trem se foi e Gina pegou a mãozinha da filha e colocaram-se para fora dali rapidamente antes de ter que aguentar Pavarti falar da vida particular e sexual.

- Onde vamos mamãe?

- Vamos passar no shopping? - perguntou a mãe para a filha, a menina sorriu contente. - Podemos comprar algo para Da Vince. E algumas roupas novas..

- Podemos ver papai depois?

- Lógico que sim. - riu Gina. Ela estacionou o carro no shopping e ambas entraram. Gina segurava Da Vince quando a filha trocava de roupa de experimentava as outras, assim que saíram Gina viu algumas roupas para ela. E Kath esperava-a sentada com seus pacotes e Da Vince no sofá. Depois ambas compraram aderejos para o cachorro. E ambas compraram algumas coisas para Helena e Simon. Gina escolheu algo especial para Draco.

Quarenta minutos passados, a ruiva dirigiu-se para a empresa do marido. Deixou o motorista estacionar o carro e entrou na empresa.

- Bom dia Senhora Malfoy! - disse o porteiro.

- Ola Charles, como estão seus netos?

- Muito bem! E a pequena Katharine, como esta?

- Estou com saudades dos meus irmãos, tio Charles! Mas nada que eu possa não aguentar! Veja papai me deu um cachorrinho!

- Oh! Mas o seu papai é muito bonzinho não é?

- Uhum! Tio Charles eu e mamãe vamos indo porque ainda quero mostrar meu cachorrinho para a sua namorada!

- Minha namorada? - riu o porteiro.

- A tia Rose!!! - a secretária chefe do pai. O porteiro ficou vermelho e Gina sorriu. - Vamos mamãe!  
- Me perdoe Charles.. Sabe como são as crianças..

Assim que subiram para o vigésimo andar. Kath fora direto para a sala da Rose. Gina abraçou a senhora e perguntou se poderia deixar a menina ali. A senhora sorriu afirmando e Gina encaminhou para o escritório do marido. Vários homens levantaram-se diante a beleza e o respeito que mantiam para a mulher, a ruiva sorria os comprimentando. Blaise era sócio de Malfoy e melhor amigo do mesmo esse encarou a amiga e perguntou sobre a caçula. Quando a ruiva alcançava o escritorio do marido, alguém trombou com ela.

- Me perdoe.

- Perdoe a burrice de um simples ser humano! - ele sorriu galante para a ruiva. Nicolas Henry Gere era um homem muito bonito e esse se dizia apaixonado pela mulher do chefe. Draco odiava-o por dar em cima da esposa na cara dura, mas essa sempre negava dizendo que ele era apenas gentil. - Pretende visitar seu marido? Ele me disse que não queria ser incomodado.. Não preferi tomar um café comigo?

- Eu serei rápida com o meu marido! - Gina sorriu e desviou do homem.

- Ele pode ficar irritado.. E não quero ver a sra ser tratada mal pelo mal-humor dele.

- Não se preocupe, Nicolas.. Mas obrigada. - Gina estava pronta para entrar no escritório do marido, quando o homem beijou-lhe sua mão. Draco já estava na porta com um olhar mortal para o homem, esse sorriu cinicamente e foi embora. - Que abusadinho! - suspirou Gina dando de cara com o marido! - meu amor!

- Ginevra o que fazia com esse traste..

- Conversando sobre o meu assunto preferido.. você.

- O que ele disse dessa vez?

- Que você não queria ser incomodado.. Mas eu sempre desobedeci certas regras e iria entrar do mesmo jeito.. - Gina o beijou calmamente e empurrou o marido para a sala, trancou a porta do escritório fechando as cortinas da janela. Draco riu.

- Eu nunca estou ocupado para a minha familia! - ele disse para Gina - Nunca. Onde esta Kath?

- Tentando convercer Rose a namorar o Charles!! - riu Gina se sentando o sofá, Draco a puxou para ficarem abraçados e Gina mostrou a camisa que comprara para o marido. - Gostou? Você sempre reclama que eu arranco seus botões!!

- E não arranca? - ele riu.

- É muito demorado ficar tirando um por um Draco.. - Ele a beijou docemente até Gina pedir mais e novamente outra camisa estava sem botões..

--

recadinhos:

**Noah Black**: Isso garota!!! Acertou em cheio!!!! Bethoven! Faz tanto tempo que não assisto as duas primeiras versões! Que não resisti em postar essa fic!

**Pptusachan:** Não, colega! O da Vince só entrou na parada, pra ficar diferente.. Pra confundir mesmo! Mas vamos que vamos!! Esse capítulo ficou tão sem sal, não acha?

**Mystica Black**: 0,5! Acertou 50 Bethoven sim, nada a ver com o Código da Vinci! Mas isso é detalhee.. fo realmente para mudar um pouco a fic!  
  
**Ginny Danae Malfoy: **Humm!!! Espero que não tenha colado da Noah, hein!! Se não palmadas no seu popo! Yeah! Acertou! Mas percebo que a Hina ficou fútil aqui.. Oh Deus.. :D  
  
**Elfen Malfoy**: É amiga, ele não tem cara que gosta de cachorro mesmo. Mas a história vai ficar melhor, porém só vou poder att ela depois do dia 21!!! Então att com o capítulo da semana e o presente de Natal!!! Um dia farei uma fic do filme "A incrível Jornada" agora não me pergunte como!

**Ab-getirana: **Eu não tenho Disney channel e fiquei com inveja agora!! Mas tudo bem.. Faz parte!  
Acertouu! 

_Como prometido: Capítulo especial, para as leitoras que adivinharam o filme em que a fic foi baseada!_  
**Noah Black,Ginny Danae Malfoy** **, Elfen Malfoy e Ab-getirana**

Só para elas ficarem com inveja, Chocolate de páscoa para: **Mystica Black e** **Pptusachan**


End file.
